Duel! The Third Molar, de arimasu
is the 10th episode of the anime Keroro Gunso. The title is a parody of the title of the sixth episode of the anime Neon Genesis Evangelion, . Characters *Keroro *Giroro *Tamama *Kururu *Natsumi Hinata *Fuyuki Hinata *Dali Queen (debut; only appearance) *Cavitians (debut; only appearance) *Angol Mois *Keroro B (Debut; only appearance) Plot The episode starts with Keroro and Natsumi eating snacks as the gang watches it trough surveillance camera. When Keroro bites on the cookie, he gets a weird feeling in his tooth, as he acts crazy as screaming in the living room. Meanwhile, an alarm goes on and Giroro captures him and tells him that he should need a glass of some ice water. When Keroro drinks the water, the same feeling happens again as he jumps around the Hinata household. Giroro then gives the platoon a cavity mission to explore what's inside Keroro's tooth. They then get shrunk and leaves to Keroro's mouth. Later on, when the Cavitians attack the gang, Tamama uses a gun to get rid of then, but fails as no target was shot. Kururu creates later Keroro B from Keroro's DNA. And they go again into his mouth as they discover a giant woman about to kill them. Fuyuki, Tamama, Natsumi and Giroro leaves with the ship and Fuyuki tells Keroro B to get out of there. Keroro B later tells Fuyuki that it's okay to be alone there. Kururu later gives Keroro B a lighter as the entire mouth explodes and everybody gets out from there. Meanwhile, Keroro, Fuyuki and Natsumi brush their teeth, and Natsumi implies that she thinks she has a cavity. The alarm goes on again, and Natsumi says that she was kidding, but nobody listened as they went inside her mouth (possibly). Differences between the manga and anime * Natsumi and Fuyuki was at the living room eating snacks with Keroro in the manga, but in the anime, Fuyuki wasn't there. *In the manga, when the gang shrunk, Keroro was looking at them, but in the anime, it was Fuyuki. *When the Keroro Platoon was getting ready to fire, they went with a ship, however in the anime it was something else. *The Dali Queen had a very revealing outfit in the manga, but it was covered by a lavender shirt in the anime. *Mois wasn't wearing her nurse outfit in the manga. *Keroro was standing in the manga, but instead he was sitting in the anime. Trivia *This is the only episode with a different title card. *This episode is based on chapter 34. *The suits Natsumi and Fuyuki don in this episode are references to mobile suits featured in gundam, specifically the Qubeley and the Guncannon respectively in both appearance and weaponry such as the funnels used by Natsumi and the shoulder cannons on Fuyuki. **This reference goes even further by having the 2 do similar poses to ones that are iconic to the 2 suits such as Fuyuki going down on all 4s behind cover before firing his shoulder mounted cannons. **Giroro references gundam as well with his load out being essentially the RX-78-2 Gundam's arsenal of bazooka and beam rifle Error *When Giroro was pointing at Keroro, his belt disappeared. *When Kururu was coming to operate Keroro's mouth, his teeth was missing. Gallery 353563-super dali mother large.jpg|The Dali Queen. Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 7.10.02 PM.png| Kururu operating Keroro's mouth. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Anime series Category:Episode stubs